The Untold Story of Alice Cullen
by demarzi
Summary: A quick insight to the turning of one Alice Cullen. Can be read alone but is part of It's Not Everyday


A/N I would like to say that I'm terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to upload for this universe. This probably going to be the only side story like this; I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think about my versions of Alice's story. Might make it a little longer if you guys want.

The Untold Story of Alice Cullen

_'__visions__'_

I can't tell you all my story for the beginning is unknown and I don't know if they are dreams or memories for neither is written in stone. What I can tell you isn't pretty that is for sure; it's like falling down the rabbit's hole only with so much more.

Our story starts on one dark , dreary and moonless night. The smell of human waste permeates the air making it hard to breathe; the stiffness of the linen scratching against my body as I toss and turn trying to get comfortable waiting for the next person on shift to come and check on us.

As the night drew longer the usual sounds weren't heard, no manic laughter, cries or even the jingle of the keys upon the workers . It was like the facility was abandoned, I contemplated yelling out for anyone to answer me but I knew before I did that it would be useless. I could feel a miragrain bursting through me, with an image of a man with dirty blonde hair in front of me with a look of hunger and determination in his eyes. That was the last image I had before I was unconscious from the pain. 

-Alice- 

Pain racing through me is the only thing I know when I awaken, a pain that feels as if I'm being torn apart by the hottest fire known to mankind. A fire that has no mercy, no ending in sight, an impossible raging hunger to just consume every part of me.

My throat feels like it's been ripped apart from screaming leaving my voice extremely horse and barely audible. I feel the fire traveling towards my lungs and heart, the panic that has been ignored due to the immense pain raising up.

I try to claw my way into my chest to let the fire escape and for me to survive. The fire is too quick and I feel it burning away all my oxygen and consume my heart. Feeling the finally beats I'm surprised I'm still able to think and feel. As the pain of the fire dies out I can hear my surroundings, the rustle of the winds outside of the building, the dripping of a tap in the distance, the shuffle of steps on the street. Sounds I haven't heard that clearly before; I open my eyes and the world seems like it's in a microscope. I can see all the fibers of the scratchy linen, I can see dust motes and flakes of the paint in the room.

Taking a look at myself I can see that I'm really pale and feel really hard like stone. The need to breathe, blink and to move just isn't there; in its place now is a burning thirst and a hunger that I've never endured.

A person passes under my window, the smell of their blood and the beat of their heart drawing my attention towards them. My mouth waters and the burning thirst burns more intensely. Quickly I burst through my locked cell and race along the corridors through the building till I reach the outside world. I don't give in to my human side of wanting to look around and explore the world I once knew; instead I give into the burn and follow the poor soul that tempted my animal. In front of me I see a young man probably in his early to mid twenties, calling out to him for help I draw him back into the dimly lit street and let myself lunge at him and bite into his neck.

My mouth is flooded with hot blood and I can't help but moan at the marvelous taste. I can hear his screams for help but I quickly put a stop to that and muffle it with my hand. All too soon the flow lessens to a slow trickle and I push him away in dissatisfaction as the burning is still quite prominent. I quickly find a new victim and drain them quickly, ecstatic when I find I'm full and the burn has disappeared completely.

Several decades passed in this fashion until I received one vision I couldn't ignore one that pertained to my destined mate and the path I would have to follow to get there 

-Alice- 

This was how I found my new family and saved the newest member quite a few times. What I became that night many, many years ago is something out of a horror story. A being no better than a serial killer-for that what we all are except one-A Doctor Carlisle Cullen my adopted father and the leader of our vampire coven.

Today started out as normal but by lunch everything changed for the more interesting I guess you could say- _'the look of wonder and excitement on a teenage girl with brilliant green doe eyes and bright red hair, another teenage girl with dark brown hair and almond shaped eyes telling her to hurry up and help with the wards .A scruffy looking man that turned into a dog, another two people that where fuzzy looking. A white owl, a little boy with bright green hair and a tall man with a hocked nose and black hair ushering the children inside a large house.'_

"Everyone I have exciting news. We are going to have some new neighbours'. We are going to have some interesting new beliefs soon."  
>"What do you mean Alice?" Emmet asked<br>"Your just going to have to wait I'm not saying" I mime pulling a zipper closed across my lips locking it and throwing away the key.  
>"It's fine I'll ask Ed. "he huffed<br>"You can ask but he won't find out. "  
>"Sorry bro but you're on your own." Edward replied as her heard my la lala's in my mind.<br>"Just wait Em, you'll find out later on this week"


End file.
